


Gwen Stacy also has a Mary Jane Watson.

by valkyeet



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F, more characters to come! - Freeform, so its for lily!, the idea for this came up in my head while i was talking to lily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyeet/pseuds/valkyeet
Summary: Gwen had a Mary Jane Watson of her own. MJ was the lead singer of their band, the Mary Janes. She had a nice ass, which was perfect from Gwen’s seat at the drums. Not that Gwen ever planned on telling MJ that, but considering the circumstances—trapped in an alternate dimension—Gwen realized she might have to start taking the opportunities she was given. Opportunities like kissing the lead singer of her band and risking her position as drummer and losing all her friends at school for being an absolute dumbass and okay, maybe Gwen wouldn’t kiss MJ. But it was the thought that counts!





	Gwen Stacy also has a Mary Jane Watson.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pkk44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkk44/gifts).



> another fic for lily and my delayed valentine's day, except this one comes with the commitment to write future chapters.

Honestly, Gwen was starting to get tired of Peter’s antics, pleased with the chance to return to own universe now. If this is what Peter Parker turned out in his future, then she was almost thankful he had passed away in her universe because the Peter Parker she knew would rather be dead than have a dad bod.

What really got to Gwen was Peter’s inability to talk to Mary Jane Watson.

_“I’ll get you all the bread you ever want.”_

First off, it wasn’t even his Mary Jane Watson. Second off, she was asking for bread. Bread! He couldn’t stop staring at her enough to get her some bread that you would figure he would be done for in the bed before she had even taken her clothes off. Disappointing. Third, Peter B. Parker was not the only one anxious to make it back to their universe to be able to kiss Mary Jane.

Gwen had a Mary Jane Watson of her own. MJ was the lead singer of their band, the Mary Janes. She had a nice ass, which was perfect from Gwen’s seat at the drums. Not that Gwen ever planned on telling MJ that, but considering the circumstances—trapped in an alternate dimension—Gwen realized she might have to start taking the opportunities she was given. Opportunities like kissing the lead singer of her band and risking her position as drummer and losing all her friends at school for being an absolute dumbass and okay, maybe Gwen wouldn’t kiss MJ. But it was the thought that counts!

Gwen flipped off her position on the wall, giving Miles a fistbump, and returned to her own dimension. She was proud of him. It had taken her a lot longer to gain control of her powers and she didn’t even have as many as he did. But he rose to the occasion and made them all proud and for some reason, Gwen knew it wouldn’t be her last time seeing the nerd.

Gwen landed in her garage, right onto the seat of her drumset and her foot hit the pedal, her elbow hitting the snare, and when she tried to catch herself, her shoulder hit the cymbal. _Bud-dum-tsss!_

Gwen rolled her eyes, taking in the garage carefully. She had been away for a couple days for her but didn’t know how long it had been in her dimension. Hopefully not actually a couple days because then—Gwen checked her phone. Two in the morning on Monday morning and she distinctly remembered coming home from school on Friday and being excited for the weekend and _oh, no._ Her entire weekend, wasted, saving the interdimensional world.

Gwen gingerly got up from the drumset and headed inside the house, head dropping in relief when the security alarm didn’t go off 

“Ahem.”

Gwen looked up in panic, her arm already extending out, ready to launch some web fluid at—her dad. She groaned before pulling out a seat at the dining table and throwing herself into it. Her head hit the table.

“Where have you been?” Her father took a seat across from her, “It’s been the entire weekend and you just disappeared. Your friends came over for practice on Saturday and I had to send them home because we couldn’t find you anywhere.”

Gwen looked up slowly. “It’s gonna sound ridiculous.”

He looked unimpressed. “After I found out you were Spider-Woman, I’m afraid nothing sounds too ridiculous.”

“I got trapped in an alternate dimension where I had to save the interdimensional world from an evil guy named Kingpin with the help of a bunch of other spider-people from other dimensions.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

He leaned back in his chair, looking over Gwen carefully. “Alright,” he said while getting up. “Go to bed. You’ve got school tomorrow.”

Gwen’s head hit the table again and she groaned.

—

Gwen didn’t hate her new hair. She merely disliked the circumstances that gave her the new hair, but when Mary Jane fell into step with her in the hallway before school to tell her that she wasn’t going to be upset over the missed practice just because Gwen’s new hair looked _hot,_ Gwen realize she might have to write an interdimensional letter to Miles to thank him.

Gwen pushed aside her hair on the right side to tuck it behind her ear but MJ caught her hand to stop her.

“No, I’m serious. You look real hot with that punk drummer look going. 

Gwen grinned. “Thanks MJ.”

MJ looked at Gwen under her eyelashes carefully. “It’ll blow our audience away,” she said. MJ leaned up, her hand brushing the shaved side. “Did you do this yourself?”

Gwen coughed uncomfortably. “Something like that,” she said, avoiding MJ’s eyes in order to prevent giving away a version of the truth.

MJ, seeing right through Gwen, laughed. “Oh my god, you totally got something stuck in your hair and then cut it out.”

Gwen looked away, whistling and MJ cackled.

“You’re actually such a dork, you know?” MJ hip bumped Gwen before turning into her classroom with a quick wave.

Gwen brushed the side of her hair, blushing.

— 

MJ fell into step with Gwen again as the all of the Mary Janes walked in front of them to Gwen’s garage for practice after school.

“So,” MJ started. “Are we gonna talk about where you were the entire weekend?”

Gwen stopped, throwing her weight onto one leg and raising her eyebrows. “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.”

MJ rolled her eyes, “Fine,” she hip checked Gwen as they started walking again, this time even further behind the rest of the band. “Don’t tell me. I’ll find out somehow.”

Gwen bit her lip, knowing what would happen if MJ actually found out she was Spider-Woman.

_Spider-Woman killed Peter Parker._

She hadn’t actually killed Peter. Obviously not. He was her best friend.

Gwen stumbled.

“Gwen to Earth?” MJ snapped in front of Gwen’s face. “Garage code?”

Gwen blinked. “You already know it.”

MJ’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah, but I wanted to pretend like I didn’t,” she said, typing the code into the keypad. She took a step back as the garage opened up, before ducking and bounding in before the door had even opened halfway.

—

Gwen hated to admit that she could barely focus as practice started. The fear of MJ finding out about her nightly activities and hating her… it was nerve racking. But she played her accidentally speeding the tempo up through all of their songs off on anxiety over their concert on Saturday.

MJ had frowned when Gwen had said that. “But you’re never nervous.”

To that, Gwen coughed uncomfortably. “No, of course I am,” she said defensively. “I’m usually just better at hiding it.

Betty pursed her lips, not wanting to join in on the conversation, but both MJ and Gwen saw it. MJ twisted her lips to the side, before raising her eyes and looking in the other direction. Betty got the message and turned away while MJ walked closer to Gwen and leaning in over the snare drum.

“Gwen,” MJ started as she reached over the drum and touched Gwen’s cheek softly. “You’re gonna be fine. Okay?”

Gwen nodded into MJ’s hand. “Yeah, yeah. Okay.”

MJ nodded back, drawing her hand back slowly before jumping back to her mic. She looked back at Gwen over her shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready Gwen!”


End file.
